Oscuridad
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 39: La oscuridad, tan profunda, tan densa… nunca creí poder escapar por completo de ella, claro, hasta que apareciste tú.


_**Oscuridad**_

Naruto se encontraba en su interior, ese siniestro lugar donde habitaba el Kyuubi, desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, tenía que admitir que había mejorado pero le costaba mucho controlar su chakra, era un poder sofocante, era muy doloroso intentar manejarlo, pero el colmo fue cuando esa misma mañana había lastimado a Tenten, se estaba transformando y ella intento detenerlo y sin poder evitarlo la ataco, ella estaba bien, afortunadamente no fue gran cosa pero Naruto no podía perdonárselo, camino entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la celda.

Que peculiar que estés aquí – dijo el zorro.

Por tu culpa herí Tenten-chan… - dijo Naruto, cerrando los puños, sintiéndose impotente - ¿¡Cuando estarás conmigo y no en mi contra!? – pregunto molesto.

¡No te creas la gran cosa niño! – grito el zorro, furioso – no hay razón para que me una a ti, solo te presto mi chakra de vez en cuando por diversión o por seguridad, ya que si tu mueres yo moriré también, todo es para mí beneficio – explico.

Lo se… y precisamente por eso es que estoy entrenando tanto… ¡Para que esta situación cambie! – dijo Naruto, decidido, señalándolo.

¿Crees que tienes lo que se necesita? – pregunto el zorro, sorprendiéndolo – ¿Realmente crees que un mocoso como tu tendrá el poder suficiente para lograrlo? – pregunto entre risas de superioridad.

Con esfuerzo… - decía Naruto pero fue interrumpido.

¡No importa cuánto te esfuerces! – dijo el zorro, fuerte mas no gritado – no tienes la habilidad… no tienes el talento… – dijo viéndole inferior, él miro el suelo comenzando a dudar.

Eso no es cierto – dijo una voz inconfundible para él.

¿Tenten? – pregunto Naruto, impactado.

Así que tú eres Kyuubi – dijo Tenten, impresionada por la gran bestia que estaba frente a ella, pero aun así no tenía miedo, se veía en cambio muy determinada.

¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí? – pregunto el zorro, sorprendido también.

Quizá no tenga ningún poder especial… pero igual se apañármelas con lo que sé… eso también es habilidad… - dijo Tenten, mirándole confiada.

Ya veo, así que usaste una variante del Jutsu de Invocación para entrar, estoy sorprendido niña – dijo el zorro, sonriendo macabramente.

Naruto-kun también tiene la habilidad de lograr lo que se proponga y sé que eso lo hará muy fuerte en un futuro no muy lejano, por eso… - dijo Tenten, observándole fijamente – no quiero que vuelva a dudar de sí mismo – dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, él sonrió también, el Kyuubi por su parte comenzó a reírse.

Ya veremos si eso es verdad, lo estaré esperando… si eso sucede, te tocara enfrentarte conmigo – dijo el zorro, desafiante, Naruto se sentía un poco intimidado por lo que Tenten le tomo de la mano, dándole valor.

Que así sea – dijo Naruto, ya más decidido, ambos comenzaron a despertar, era de noche todavía, parecía que solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, Tenten, quien estaba recostada en su pecho, se levantó a penas lo suficiente para quedar frente a su rostro.

Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, cuando me di cuenta, el chakra del zorro comenzó a envolverte nuevamente, tenía que hacer algo – explico Tenten.

Y estoy asombrado de lo que lograste – dijo Naruto, sonriéndole pero luego se puso serio, se tocó el estómago – el tenerlo ha sido muy duro, era por lo que los aldeanos me rechazaban y cuando comencé a tener amigos, temía de que al enterarse me volvieran a dejar solo, esta ha sido mi oscuridad – confeso triste.

No te preocupes – dijo Tenten, colocando una mano sobre la que él tenía, mirándole con mucho amor – ya no estarás solo nunca más, yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado, no importa que tengas a esa bestia dentro de ti… para mí siempre serás Naruto Uzumaki – dijo segura de lo que decía, él estaba sumamente sorprendido, de la emoción algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, ella le beso la frente.

Gracias Tenten-chan, gracias – decía Naruto, conmovido.

Te amo Naruto-kun… - dijo Tenten, besándolo – _nunca dejare que te hundas en la oscuridad_ – pensó determinada.

* * *

 **Fin de este Drabble**

Este fue un poco dramático pero me encanto, no sé qué opinen ustedes, así que déjenme reviews para saberlo. Este es el #39-40


End file.
